


Day 1: Constellations

by GemmaRose



Series: Matt Holt Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Matt takes it upon himself to teach his little sister the constellations, and their stories.





	Day 1: Constellations

“See those three stars?” Matt pointed, waiting until he felt Katie nod against his arm under her head. “That’s the constellation Deltotron.”

“Is not.” Katie giggled sleepily, and Matt ruffled her hair.

“Would I lie to you about space?” he asked rhetorically.

“You told me there are bugs that live up there.” Katie’s nose wrinkled as her face scrunched up in disgust.

“They’re called water bears, and they’re super cool.” Matt nodded sagely. “Anyways, Deltotron points right at another constellation. It looks kinda like a wiggly sideways V.” he traced the rough shape with his finger, and Katie mimicked him a second later.

“What’s that one called?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“That one’s Pisces. The ancient Greeks saw it as two fish with their tails tied together by a rope.” Matt grinned. “Wanna hear the story?”

“Mmhmm.” Katie nodded excitedly.

“Well, back when the Greek Gods still walked the Earth, a giant was born. It was an earth giant, and they were all so unprepared they had to run away to get their stuff before they could come back to fight it. Except they couldn’t just run as gods, because it would follow them back to Olympus. So all of them turned into animals, and Cupid and his mom turned into fish.” Matt explained, gesturing with his free arm. “And after they beat up the giant, the god in charge of making constellations went ‘that was pretty cool, how you turned into fish’ and put them up in the sky.”

“What about those stars?” Katie asked, pointing up and to the left of Pisces. “Are they a constellation?”

“C’mon, Katie. You know this one.” Matt chided, taking her hand and tracing the familiar figure. “Orion, greatest of all the hunters.”

“Tell me the story?” she turned her head, eyes wide, and Matt sighed.

“Fine, but I think after this Mom and Dad are gonna want us in bed.”

“Just tell the story, dummy.” Katie kicked him in the shin.

“Fine, fine.” Matt laughed, pushing on her shoulder until she rolled onto her back. “Which version do you want?”

“The love story.” Pidge said firmly. “With the scorpion.”

“Alrighty, then.” Matt laid back, letting his head rest against the rough shingles. “Long ago, in the far away land of Ancient Greece-”

“That’s the start of Hercules.” Katie laughed, and Matt rolled onto his side to grin down at her.

“And it’s still true for Orion, you goof.” he moved to tickle her, then stopped. They were on the roof, rolling around rough-housing would do nothing but get both their roof privileges revoked. “Do you wanna hear the story or not?”

“I wanna hear it!”

“Then hush and let me tell it.” Matt flicked her nose, and laid back down. “Long ago, in the far away land of Ancient Greece...”


End file.
